Fairy Tales and Other Insanity
by xxJillian-Elizabethxx
Summary: Just some ficlets about one of my favorite musicals, Beauty and the Beast, with a little twist to them.
1. Something There That Wasn't There Before

**A/N: So I'm in Beauty and the Beast right now and figured I'd write some one shot ficlets based off some happenings throughout the show! So read and review?!**

 **Disclaimer for the Entirety of these: I don't own any of these characters :(**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **BabetteXCogsworth**

"What had just happened?" Babette thought to herself, feeling slightly ill and all too weak to be standing. Wait! Standing? On her own two feet? She realized the spell has either been broken or she had dropped dead - the latter seemed to make the most sense. Until, she entered the grand ballroom to see all the other servants transformed as well, especially a certain ladies man she had been fawning over.

"Ah Babette, you look so much better" Lumiere lustfully said to her, his eyes going straight to her chest.

She rolled her eyes and giggled, flashing her coquettish smile up at him. "Oh, Lumiere, I like you better this way too."

She did love him once, that is, until she saw what kind of man he really was. She figured all the servants she would catch him with were just to make her jealous, but she had been thinking recently that maybe they just weren't meant to be.

As the Prince and Belle came over to her and Lumiere, she noticed a few other servants had joined them. When they pushed between her and her lover she felt sad, but relieved at the same time, but more sad. That is, until she felt a hand snake around her shoulders pulling her in.

Babette's stomach filled with butterflies upon realizing it was none of than Cogsworth.

 _Wait?! Why did she suddenly feel this way about Cogsworth. Like, of all people, the Know-it-all Major Domo that has been a freaking clock for the past eternity?_

As this was rushing through her mind, she realized the only reason he did it was to bring everyone into a massive hug around the Master and his new wife.

However, once everyone pulled away, his arm stayed there. Hesitantly, the maid began to slip her own arm around his waist.

"Why does he seem so much skinner than me." She thought with a smile and she nestled into his chest. Even back in heels, she was still much shorter than him.

She was surprised that he did not protest, but rather pull her closer with his other hand, making Babette's heart soar. She looked over to where her master stood with her former lover.

Noticing her gaze, Cogsworth chimed into her thoughts.

"They're probably planning the banquet for tonight." He rolled his eyes.

She laughed at this. Not her usually girly giggle, but a genuine laugh. Partly at his comment and partly at herself for not realizing sooner that she had been developing feelings for this self-absorbed fool.

"I love it when you laugh like that." Cogsworth said, leaning his forehead against her own. "It shows a genuine side to you I feel you always try hide away.

"Oh, thank you, Monsieur." Babette replied timidly, leading him out to the hall as she noticed other servants (including a big-mouthed Prima Donna) staring at them.

"You know, my dear, you deserve so much more than what Lumiere offers you." He said, once they were outside.

"Ouais, je sais mais..." She trailed off, thinking about the relationship she had with Lumiere.

"But what, my dear?" Cogsworth replied, looking at her with genuine concern, something she'd never seen in Lumiere.

Babette drew a long breath in. Cogsworth could tell she was about to go off on a rant.

"He's been there for me since my first day at this castle. I know he is horrible, but I love him. Or at least I did. Now, I don't know."

Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I gave him everything: my care, my sympathy, my love, my _body_."

The last word came out cold and Cogsworth knew exactly what she meant by it.

"Shh, you need not go on my love. If it is too painful to recount, I understand. I am here for you, I promise." And Babette could tell he meant he. His words seemed much more genuine than Lumiere's ever did.

He did care for her. That's why she fell for Lumiere, but now, was falling for Cogsworth instead, and rightfully so.

Cogsworth wiped away the tears that were still framing the tiny maid's face, before leaning in to kiss her. It wasn't like the lustful kisses she was used to getting from Lumiere. His were gentler and more loving.

He pulled away all too soon and Babette let out a whimper that earned her a laugh from Cogsworth.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed." He said, seeing a blush forming in her cheeks.

He leaned down to speak right in her ear. "I think it's adorable."

This made Babette blush even harder, but also lead her to wrap her arms around his neck and whisper in his ear as well.

"If you think I'm adorable now, why don't we head back to your room after the banquet tonight?"

But as soon as the words left her mouth, her eyes grew wide and she turned her back on her new love and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur, I forget how to do this." She said, her hands and her tears muffling her words. "I just hope-" she was cut off by arm being wrapped around her stomach and Cogsworth's hot breath on her neck.

"Don't cry, my dear." He said while planting kisses along her neck, causing Babette's breaths to get stuck in her throat.

Once reaching her ear, he breathily added "And I would love to take you up on that offer." Sending shivers up Babette's spine as he stroked his hands under the hem of her skirt.

Babette let out a soft moan before snapping back into reality.

"Monsieur, shouldn't we get back inside!" She said, thinking their absence had probably not gone unnoticed.

"Mm, what's a little while longer." Cogsworth insisted spinning her around and pinning her to the wall before capturing her lip with his own.

As much as Babette wanted this, she knew it was neither the time nor the place for it to happen. Just as she pushed him off, she heard sarcastic clapping coming from behind them.

"Oh Babette, always trying to make me jealous." Lumiere let out, approaching the two.

"Actually, Lumiere, not everything is about you." Babette practically spat in his face before turning back to Cogsworth.

"I think your room might offer a little more privacy." She let out low and dripping with lust, but loud enough for Lumiere to overhear.

"Absolutely not, Mademoiselle!" Lumiere pushed in between them defensively.

Babette stiffened up preparing to defend herself.

"No! You cannot tell me what to do." She glared at Lumiere. "I gave you everything and got nothing in return! I do not belong to you nor can you boss me around like some pet. I will do whatever I want!"

Lumiere just stood in shock as she stormed off with Cogsworth.

"I am impressed my dear."

Babette smiled with pride. "Merci, Monsieur."

"Was he really that awful?" Cogsworth laughed, earning one from Babette as they entered his room.

"Of course! But let's not talk about it." She said, closing the door behind her. "Now, where were we?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

 **This is like the first fic I've written that isn't about a platonic relationship so please don't kill me, but still leave a review. Thanks!**

 **\- Jillian**


	2. A Day in the Life of an Enchanted Object

**A/N: Hey! So I don't know who would read this, but if you are: thanks! Also, in case it was unclear, the characters in these stories reflect how they are being portrayed in the production I'm in and/or the personalities of the actors playing them so I'm sorry if some things seem out of character, but that's why. That also means that the "objects" are human sized, per the musical.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter 2:** ** _A Day in the Life of an Enchanted Object_**

 **Maurice, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Babette**

"Ah, it feels so good to be cooking again!" Lumiere raved to Cogsworth as they walked to the dungeon. It was around 9 o'clock and Lumiere had just made dinner for their new prisoner.

The clock rolled his eyes "Don't let your ego get too large."

Lumiere waved the comment off with a scoff, walking ahead of Cogsworth.

"Why do you always do that to me!" He snapped, catching up to Lumiere.

"Why because you make it so easy, Monsieur."

Cogsworth rolled his eyes, yet again, as the two approached the new prisoner.

"Time for Dinner, Monsieur." Lumiere brought the food into Maurice's cell. He and Cogsworth decided that the older man could use some company.

"Good evening, sir" Mrs. Potts said, coming in with Chip in stow.

"I saw the boys headed down here and thought you might like some tea with your meal"

"Oh, yes, of course, Madame." Maurice replied, meekly.

"No need to be so formal." the tea-pot added. "Everyone in the castle just calls me Mrs. Potts."

"Oh, well, of course. And your son is Chip right!" Maurice said, with a little more energy.

"Yup!" Chip cheerfully responded. The man seemed to be warming up to the servants.

"Oh Lumiere!" Lumiere's eyes lit up at the sound of his lover calling his name.

Maurice seemed to smile as well as the maid entered. Taking note of this, Lumiere shot him a glare and added "This is Babette, MY girlfriend!"

"First time I've heard him use such a possessive phrase about a woman!" Cogsworth retorted, mocking Lumiere's unfaithful ways.

"Well" Maurice began, walking over to wrap his arm tightly around Babette's tiny waist. "I completely understand why he is so possessive."

"Please, Monsieur." the maid choked out nervously, feeling the much older man begin stroking his hand higher and higher.

"Excusez-vous, Monsieur!" Lumiere snapped, noticing the situation and grabbing his love away from the man.

"Thank you, mon amour." Babette whispered into Lumiere's shoulder.

"Everything is all right now." He replied, rubbing his hands on her back to comfort her.

Maurice, visibly embarrassed, tried lifting the mood.

"Thank you for the food, Monsieur. I suppose you were once a chef?" he said, staring at Lumiere.

Now that Babette and calm down, Lumiere smiled back at the old man and replied "Once? I still am! My pleasure, Monsieur. But would you be so kind as to call me Lumiere?"

"Oh, absolutely!" The older man was getting more excited. "Well, I suppose I should get a formal introduction from everyone, if I'm going to be here a while. I'll start. My name is Maurice. And what's your's?" He inquired, reaching for Cogsworth hand.

The clock kept his hands behind his back, staring straight into Maurice's eyes. "My name is Cogsworth and I am head of the household. I do not like you, Mister."

"Wow, here's a sassy one." Maurice thought, awkwardly retracting his hand.

"Calm your sass as bit, Cogsworth." Mrs. Potts piped in. "This man is clearly shaken up, try to be kind to him."

"Fine, but don't expect too much." Cogsworth retorted.

"The food is delicious." Maurice timidly said, breaking the silence.

"Merci beaucoup, Monsieur." Lumiere said, bowing, earning him a smile from Maurice and a kick in the ass from Cogsworth, causing him to fall to the floor.

"That was rude" he said, standing up.

"No it wasn't" Cogsworth shot back with a sarcastic smile. He then glared at Babette, who had been giggling with Chip the whole time, to shut her up. "The little boy I could deal with, but my God was she annoying." He thought

"What are you all doing here" The Beast suddenly appeared in the door of the cell.

"Master, it was my fault." Lumiere jumped in. "I just figured I would bring him some dinner. I haven't gotten to cook for anyone, but the servants in while."

"Very well." The Beast said, softening a tad. "Back to your rooms. NOW!"

The four servants, having sent Chip off to bed, decided to hang out in the library for a bit as their duties were done for the day, but they weren't very tired.

"The Master really must control his temper." Mrs. Potts sighed.

"Well, Lumiere had to go and make food for the prisoner, now!" Cogsworth butted in, clearly still annoyed.

"Me" Lumiere jumped in. "You're the one who offered to escort me down."

"Yes." Cogsworth said. "Because we never get to be alone."

"Oh are you courting him now two." Babette piped up, glaring at Lumiere.

Lumiere stood up and shouted "Ma Chérie-"

"Will you all stop arguing for once." Mrs. Potts stood up "You sound like a bunch of idiots."

The three other servants sank back into their chairs.

"Now if you excuse me" she continued "I am going to go to check on the children, then go to bed. Can I please trust you all not to kill each other in my absence."

The others nodded.

"Good. Now, goodnight." Mrs. Potts said as she walked out of the library.

"I guess the spelling is getting to us." Lumiere suggested, looking at his hand, which had now turned completely into candles.

Cogsworth joined him. "I know we are all frustrated in the current circumstances. As the rose has already begun to wilt, I full well understand that it will not be long until we are all completely transformed. However, we must try to maintain what is left of our humanity. That is an order from your Master." he finished, pretending to tighten his nonexistent necktie.

"Oh, I suppose you are right." Babette said, snuggling closer to Lumiere.

"Good. Now, goodnight." Cogsworth hurriedly added, feeling very third-wheelish now.

"Excellent." Lumiere smirked. "I guess it's just the two of us now."

"Oh, mon amour" Babette giggled. "Mais, not now, Monsieur."

Lumiere frowned.

"Désolé, I'm tired. I think I'll go off to bed now." Babette got up and began walking to the door.

Lumiere got up and quickly was back by her side. "Well in that case, I think I may have to join you.

"I was hoping you would say that." Babette giggled flirtatiously, before running down the hall, Lumiere closely behind.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **So the show just ended today and I am really sad, but I hope you guys like these! (ya know, if anyone is actually reading this. Lol)**

 **-Jillian**


End file.
